User blog:Nakuro/"Sword Art Online: Leviathan" discontinued
Hi all. This isn't a troll blog. This is for real. I've discontinued Leviathan. I feel terrible as I write this, but I've made the necessary choice here. I don't think anyone will ever truly know why I chose to remove the pages. And it is something I don't intend to share with you all. Sorry if that sounds harsh, but I am being very harsh right now. The truth is, I took my concept into a direction which was arguably 'edgy'. I did not mind, because I feel like I could take it into that direction. But now I realise how many people I meet and talk daily started looking me up, and slowly but surely I felt more and more 'exposed'. When I started 'Leviathan', nobody I knew in my real life read what I wrote, so I felt no danger in writing what I wanted to write. But nowadays all my friends know about it, and know about its content, its plot, its twists and turns. I don't want 'outsiders' to get the wrong picture of me. So, out of precaution, I will store Leviathan away on my PC. I promise I'll work on it. I certainly won't drop it entirely. I just choose to keep it from the public eye. As for the actual readers... well, there were none really. No true readers. So I don't feel the slightest regret in taking it down. To be honest (again), I wrote Leviathan for me, myself and I. Nobody else. For all that supported the story, I can't thank you enough, and I can't apologize enough. I'll leave Arc 1 up, though. I feel like Arc 1 stands on its own. It was the barebones version of what I had in mind, and it has a good ending with potential for any direction. It'll be a reminder to those who knew the story that it still exists. For those who were interested in how 'Leviathan' would've ended, I can tell you on Chat, or easier and more appropriate over an hour in a Skype Call. Which brings me to the only highlight in this all: My future writing on this Fanon. I've chosen to solemnly work on End War Online on the Wiki, it'll be all that I do. "Through the Sights", apart from being quite the succes so far, is anm enjoyable story, interesting and innovative. I feel more comfortable writing that, and far more experienced. Plus, I feel like I'm in a sort of mini developing team for End War Online, assisting Ishi in his great task. Might not be like that, but it truly feels like that. I'll say it one more time. I can't express enough how sad and angry and frustrated I am to remove "Sword Art Online: Leviathan" from the wiki, and I'll remain sad, angry and frustrated for the rest of my life, but on the long term it is a necessary and wise decision I am making for myself. I hope you people in here will understand that. I look forward to writing for End War Online, and I hope that will bring as much reading pleasure as Leviathan did. ~Nakuro ~R.I.P. "Leviathan", Novermber 4 2013 - June 17 2015 Category:Blog posts